Sands of Despair
by SwordKim
Summary: What happens when a young 12 year old girl joins Team Snaggem and right away the heir, the Snagger, Seth, starts getting close to her? Will Chipper back out because of the young girl's supernatural powers? Set before Colosseum. M for a few sexual jokes and moments, maybe some violent parts, and character deaths later on in the story. Hiatus, creatively blocked.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so whoever wants to can skip the prologue because its really random and it wont make sense for a while, until i introduce a few characters. I honestly would cause i know that i'm not the only one that wants to get straight to the story. **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was a tragic day and was a bad day for rain. The rain muffled the sounds of a woman's scream and it also washed away the blood. The car that the pregnant woman was being transported in broke down in the middle of the desert which was an hour away from the city.

The man that was driving left the pregnant woman in the car so that he could find some help. He hoped to find someone else driving by or maybe even a repair shop down the road somewhere. He ran through the rain as fast as humanly possible for any man to run.

The man eventually found a car that was just parked on the side of the highway. He went up to the passenger side door and tried to see if he could find someone in the car, and unfortunately the man did. A bald man with long popped up eyebrows.

Meanwhile, the pregnant woman was sitting in the back seat on the car with the man's young daughter. She screamed in pain. She tried breathing in short breaths but she couldn't. The young girl cried as she watched her stepmother be in so much pain. The woman tried to make the young girl stop cried, she tried to help me by telling her that she'll be just fine. The woman knew very well that she wasn't fine.

The soon to be mother's lower adamants were aching and pushing down on her so much that she thought that they would burst. The young girl was crying so much that the woman told the girl to go sit the front seat. When the woman was certain that the girl was in the front seat, she did the only thing she knew that would help her pain, she started pushing.

It took some time for the woman to be able to get relief from her pain. In her mind, it was forever when it really only took two hours. But it was all worth it when she heard her child's first cried, which she knew that this meant that she gave birth to a healthy baby. The little girl turned around to see where the crying came from and saw that she had a new baby brother. The woman went to pick up her new baby boy, and she smiled as she tried to hush him. Unfortunately, her happiness didn't last for very long.

The thunderstorm passed by violently but it left a cold breeze in the air that was fresh as cold water. The storm was the biggest one that has accrued in almost a century. The storm passed through twenty cities and ruined every one of them, even the big cities with lots of sturdy buildings. And there were a lot of people that got caught up in the storm. There were lots of casualties.

One in particular that became quite famous was this woman that was found in a car. The top of the car was cut clean off and so the car was filled with water and blood. It was said that the woman was killed but there were no evidence of a brutal murder. But there was evidence that the woman was pregnant and that she gave birth but the infant never found. The woman's identity was never known and her case went cold very quickly. This case never went to be solved.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea of writing this when i was back in the tenth grade and working on a facfiction of Pokémon Colosseum. I came up with a bunch of characters along the way and eventually lost interest in the project all together since i was trying to become a real author while working on my actual book that is currently now finished. But now being in college, for some reason i started working on a prologue to my original fanfiction and its so much better then when i came up with my characters. This is only the prologue and i will try to get the other chapter edited so that i can put it up ^.^<strong>

**If anyone has any questions, ask please! And please review! I love opinions.**

**And please forgive my frenchiness if i left any. I am still trying to get the hang of english grammar.**


	2. Chapter 1 Savior

Chapter 1. Savior

The summer time in the desert of Orre has always been hotter, it's a lot worse the in the other regions. Since Orre is the only region in the country that is only desert for thousands of miles all around and even past it, it was a place where no Pokémon were able to find a place to eat or live, it also wasn't a place for children to roam.

The desert heat was beating down on the young dark haired girl that hiked through the desert. The air has been dry all day and it was only getting worse by the minute. The dark haired girl continuously had to wipe sweat from her face and neck. She was not used to this kind of heat at all since she grew up in the north where is snowed almost all year around.

Naomi regretted wasting her money on new clothes. Before she left home, she took some money, any that she was able to find lying around in her house and in her brothers' room. Naomi knew that her older brothers' always kept money in their rooms in case of an emergency. They've even shown her where they hid it in case she might need some. She knew that if she was leaving then she should take anything that will help her get by on her own but also not to take too many things that might be too heavy.

But after thinking some things through, Naomi then realised that it would have been a better idea to have kept the money for transportation.

She continuously cursed herself for being stupid. "God!" she just shouted to the sky. "Why did I have to run away?"

Even though Naomi asked this, she knew very well why she left home at twelve. Her home life wasn't hard. She lived a very comfortable life where she didn't have to do much to get what she wanted, she got everything she ever asked for and even more. But she just had a hard thinking this was how she was meant to live her life. And so, she left.

Naomi wanted to cry.

She left home without a word. Everyone thought that she was going to school, she was supposed to walk to school for the first time on her own instead of being dropped off. She hadn't even eaten before she left. She hasn't said a word to her family before she left, she just went and never turned back.

Naomi quickly dried her tears, not wanting to lose any liquids and kept on walking in the hot and dry desert. She didn't care which direction though, every direction looks the same but she never changed direction from when she entered the desert. In her mind, she's walking in a giant sand box with no end. And if there were an end to this giant sand box, then she had no idea where the exit was. Naomi wanted to leave this desert so badly.

She kept on walking up until she collapsed. The sand was hot all over her skin. She could even feel it through her clothes. The warm sand made her want to cry, and that's what she did. She cried out of frustration.

The last thing Naomi remembered before the world went dark, she saw someone walking towards her who was limping while being completely covered.

* * *

><p>Team Snaggem's a notorious gang that's been plaguing the Orre region for almost twenty years now. No one knows who started the gang and how long ago it was formed but twenty years ago, that was when they made themselves known all over the country.<p>

Over the years, they've recruited a lot of young people to join Team Snaggem. People of all ages all gathered from all over the country and joined the powerful new gang. Most of the young members are orphans, some ran away from home while others just wandered and somehow found their way to the canyon.

There was this one member of Team Snaggem who has been with the gang since he was a young teen. When he was first found, he broke into the hideout and he made himself comfortable in one of the empty rooms. Somehow, he started tagging along with what everyone's been doing and soon everyone knew who he was. Over time, he has made sure that everyone knew his name. He was known as a goof by everyone and he was also known to exaggerate a lot at whatever he does.

One day during the hottest day of the summer, he ran all around the grounds of the Team Snaggem hideout. This wasn't something new for the other members to see him do, but this time he was being noisy about it. Most of the time when he would wail around with his arms in the air and everyone would laugh, but this time it's different.

He shrieked.

A lot of people began to be annoyed. After some time, they couldn't take hearing him shout and went to complain to the head of the gang. They all first started complaining to Gonzap.

But when anyone would go to his room, they wouldn't be able to enter since his door was locked. When they would call for him, they would just hear some noises that no man would want to be interrupted from.

Not knowing what else to do, the few people with a cellphone called the one that is supposed to take Gonzap's place if anything were to happen to him, Seth, his adoptive son, in a way.

Seth sighed, knowing that it was ridiculous and went outside to find his best-friend now just trying to hotwire one of the motorbikes. He watched his friend as he played with the wires in the bike's engine and a few times he zapped himself. Seth laughed at his friend under his breath.

This was something he hasn't done before. He's never attempted to steal anything before, it wasn't his style.

"Cail," Seth sighed as he walked to his friend. "What the hell are you doing now?" He took a few more steps and he found out which motorbike Cail was tinkering with. "That's my bike," he said while pushing Cail's head forward with his left hand.

"I ain't doin' nothing wrong," he said with a bit of pain in his voice from his head being forcefully shoved. His neck hurt, he actually heard it crack when it was pushed forward.

"Take your paws off my bike!" he commanded angrily.

"Building," Cail answered. He moved his head to the side to get out of his friend's grip and then turned around to face him. "Wanna help?"

"Hell no!" Seth replied. He grabbed his friend by his shirt and started dragging him.

He went to drag Cail away from his motorbike and take him back inside. Seth wasn't going to let his idiot friend keep doing what he was doing to his bike, but most of all he didn't want to hear everyone complain about the noise. He didn't mind that his friend was being an idiot since Seth listens to music when he doesn't have anything to do but he also didn't want anybody disturbing him when he was listening to his music.

However, Cail wasn't about to let himself be dragged away from what he was doing. He screamed, cried and squirmed as he was being pulled away. He had nothing to hold onto until he was dragged to the front entrance of the hideout. Cail clung onto the door the first second that he could and cried some more.

Seth being tired of his childish friend, though he was young then the idiot stopped. "Damn it, Cail! What are you even trying to build?" Seth said after being tired of pulling heavy weight.

"There's a girl," he spat.

"A girl?" he asked, somewhat surprised to hear what his friend just said. "Who's this girl?" Seth said as he released him.

"I don't know," he replied. "But I saw a girl in the desert. She looked like she was going to die."

The first thing Seth thought, not again. This wasn't the first time that he saw someone, either from a distance from the top of the hideout or from one of his visions. Every time he saw something or someone, he always wanted to go see what it was just for the hell of it as he always answered to anyone who asked.

Cail has this power that not anyone else has, he has the power of seeing in the future or he can distant place all in his sleep. He can sometimes see visions when he's awake but it only happened once since Seth met Cail. And when he did see this vision, it was hard to tell what it was because it was blurry and very unclear what the vision meant.

And Seth knew very well how stubborn his friend can be. He can't fight his stubborn friend. He's never won a fight against him since they've met.

Seth took another sigh and scratched his head in frustration. "God damn it! Fine!" he caved. "But tell me what your planning on doing to my bike?" he asked, glaringly.

"Add a side car," he plainly answered.

Seth rubbed his temples from the migraine that he was developing. In theory, the migraine came from his frustration over trying to control his friend. "And where are you going to get a side care?" he asked with a lot of doubt.

"Already made one," he said while pointing to the other motorbikes.

Seth looked around his friend and found out something that made him laugh. Cail took someone else's motorbike, an older looking one, took it apart to make a rusty looking sidecar. He took most of its parts and built a round seat with one wheel. The side car was tipped over because the wheel was on the left side of the car instead of being in the middle.

Cail impulsively ripped apart someone else's bike and turned it into a side car just because of a vision. Seth laughed so hard that his eyes had a few tears come from them.

"Go get this chick," he said, trying to stop laughing long enough to speak normally. He pulled himself within a few more seconds, still drying his tears. "But if you do anything to my bike that'll break it, I swear to god that you ain't getting off so easy."

And with that, Seth watched as his friend drove off into the desert. While watching Cail, he wished that his friend knew what he was doing, because for some reason, he had this feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

* * *

><p>It was cool by the time Naomi regained consciousness. She was lying on her back when she came to and saw the sky was a pink like colour. At first she thought that she was dreaming when she saw the sky but after a few minutes of only staring at the sky, she finally realised she wasn't dreaming.<p>

She quickly sat up to find that she was sleeping next to a desert oasis with a palm tree and all. She remembered reading about them when she was younger and always wanted to see an oasis but she never thought that she would ever get the chance to see one for herself.

But after a few seconds, Naomi started wondering how she ended up at an oasis in the first place. She remembers collapsing in the middle of the desert with nothing but sand for miles. She knew that there was no way that anyone would find her in a place like that, though she hoped someone would save her when she collapsed.

"Oh!" a voice suddenly said. "You've finally woken up. I was afraid that was going to be the end of you."

Naomi turned to the voice and found an old woman with silver hair. She's a very small woman with a slight hunched back. She looked to be half the height of Naomi and very round. She had thick eyebrows. The old woman also has big square glasses. She also wore a brown cloak of some kind. She looked like any little old woman that you would meet in a movie or a manga.

"Who are you?" Naomi asked.

The old woman smiled at the young girl while she gave her a small loaf of bread and some water from the oasis on a leaf. "Have some water but drink it slowly. You'll get sick if you drink too fast."

Naomi graciously took the leaf with the water and started drinking from it. The water felt good in her dry throat and so she started chugging down on the water. But she had too much of it and threw up.

"Oh dear child," the old woman said as she went up to the young girl and started rubbing her back as she continued to empty her stomach. "I warned you about drinking it too fast."

At that moment, the old woman and Naomi heard the sound of a gun clicking. They looked back and behind them was a boy in about his late teens with a shotgun. He had long green hair and brown eyes.

"Howdy," he happily greeted. "I'll be takin' the kid," he said a pointed the gun towards the old woman.

"What?" Naomi said standing up. "No," she said, a little shocked at what she just heard. "No, no way. What makes you think that I'll be going anywhere with you?"

He didn't answer her. He dropped his gun on the motorbike that somehow got there, Naomi never heard it drive by, and he walked straight for the young girl and picked her up over his shoulder like she weighed nothing.

"Let me go!" Naomi screeched and punched the back of her kidnapper.

While she was being taken away, Naomi noticed that the old woman that saved her wouldn't even come and try to help her this time.

* * *

><p>The members of Team Snaggem were having too much fun playing with their new 'toy'. When Cail brought back the girl that he had found in the desert with him, he ran inside to his friend's room while completely forgetting about the girl that he had brought back with him. Had had completely forgotten that he bound the girl's hands and feet and that the girl had no way of going anywhere on her own. He only just found out that she wasn't following him by the time he reached Seth's room.<p>

Cail just busted into the room, he kicked open the door, causing the door hinges to bend out of shape. The door slammed on the ground causing a few things that Seth kept on his floor to break and flatten.

Seth was only mildly surprised, not enough to jump though. But he was certainly angry at the broken door. "You're paying for that."

Cail took a look back to see the damage but shrugged like it was nothing. He then took another look behind and finally noticed who was missing. "Oh…" he simply said.

"What?" Seth asked, a little annoyed.

Cail didn't answer. He just left before he forgot about the girl that he found. He sometimes gets sidetracked very easily and he knew this so he went to get her right away before he gets distracted.

He ran all the way to the front entrance, the door was wide open and there was noise. Cail peeked out of the entrance and saw a crowed in the corner of the canyon. They were cheering and throwing rocks and other objects in the corner. Completely forgetting what he was earlier doing, Cail went to see what the crowd was cheering about. And to his surprise, the girl that he brought back was the center of everyone's attention.

The girl's hands weren't bound anymore, she has the rope wrapped around her left hand and the rope had blood soaked in it. The girl looked as if she were thrown against the canyon wall by the way she sat on the ground. She cried looking up at the bunch that mistreated her with her large gray, almost silver eyes. The young girl's hair was all tattered and covering her face, it didn't completely cover all of the injuries that she had. She had a huge gash on her forehead. The blood from her forehead flowed down her forehead towards passed her chin and over another cut on the side of her mouth. She was also covered with bruises and sand. Her clothes were ripped in a few places.

Cail was shocked that this could have happened to her in only a few minutes. But the thing that shocked him the most was how even with what just happened to her, she was still able to stand up again. Teary eyes and all, the young girl was able to stand her ground with the angriest eyes anyone has even seen against the people who made her look the way she did. The crowd laughed as they saw her wearing that brave face, but Cail liked what he saw in the girl's expression.

This might be the same girl I saw in the vision seven years ago, Cail thought to himself.

Cail squeezed himself through the crowd until he stood in front of the girl. He tried holding out his hand to the young injured girl but she slapped it away and backed away until her back was on the rocks. He continued to try to help her and got rejected every time.

So finally, he decided to just pick her up over his shoulder again and carried her inside, "C'mon now, you brat."

The girl screamed, kicked and squirmed as Cail carried her off. He didn't mind though. No matter how much she resisted while he's carrying her, he knew that he won't drop her and that she wouldn't be able to get away from him. He had a good grip on the girl and it was almost impossible for her to get away.

By the time Cail was at Seth's front door, the girl was finally calm and he gently placed the girl in the cover of Seth's room. He would have liked to stay to try to find out who this girl was but he had to go to the washroom and left immediately after he placed the girl on the floor.

Sitting in the opposite direction was Seth. He was sitting on his bed reviewing an old magazine from when he first learnt how to read and when the two were in the room alone, he looked at the young girl that was sitting across from him. He sat there watching her to see if what she would do but even after waiting for almost ten minutes, she hadn't made any sort of movement.

The girl didn't even notice him in the other side of the room. She kept her head low and her eyes looking towards the filthy floor. She didn't want to look up to see where she was, she didn't want to be at the new place that she was forcefully taken to. She would rather watch the dirty floor with leftover takeout that looked moldy then to look or even speak to anyone that kidnapped her away from the woman that saved her life.

And now that Seth was finally able to see the girl, he finally understood the real reason why Cail went to get that girl. Even all beaten up, he knew then and there this was the girl. When they first met, Cail had a vision of Seth and a girl with long dark hair and silver eyes. This made him wonder what's so special about this girl, why Cail saw this girl and what made him go nuts for almost a year after seeing that vision.

Seth grew tired of waiting and he just decided to be the first to speak. "Aren't you going to say something?" he asked. "Or even move?" he continued with his question while becoming to get annoyed that his question wasn't getting answered.

Seth waited for the girl to answer for a few more minutes but he still had no answer.

She hadn't moved an inch.

He wondered if she was even breathing, thinking that she might be dead and Cail hadn't noticed when he picked her up. And if she were dead, he wasn't about to have her stay in his room. If she were dead then he would find some place to bury her so that no one from Team Snaggem would get pinned for murder, he hoped in his mind.

At first, he just walked up to her and stood there looking at her, kind of hoping that she might have flinched. He tried to make her move once by lightly taping her leg with foot and still no response.

"Can you speak?" he asked while crouching down to eye level with the girl.

He saw the girl moving slightly which meant that she was still breathing and alive. And now that he knew that, Seth became annoyed that she wasn't reacting or answering him.

He took the girl's jaw in his hand and raised her head to face him. To his surprise, Seth wasn't expecting a kid. Her face was swollen with bruises and covered in cuts and blood, but even at that she was a child. He found her to be a cute girl and he loved the way that her eyes looked, they were surprisingly silver, just like how Cail described them in his vision. Her eyes were the only thing left on the girl that was fully alive and they were raging with anger.

You usually wouldn't expect such a young girl to have that sort of eyes she wore. They almost look like she could kill with only a glare.

"Hey! You're a cute thing," he teased.

Automatically, the girl spat at him but completely missed him.

She then turned her eyes towards the floor, looking away from the boy.

He chuckled. "Fine," he said as she stood back up. "I'll leave yea alone for now. But first, let's take care of your face. Its gushing out and swelling like a pumpkin." Seth said this while he gave her his jacket.

He then left the girl alone in his room, and that was when he ran into his friend coming back from the washroom.

"Hey man," Cail greeted his friend with his arm in the air waving. "How's our little princess?"

"I like her eyes," Seth answered. "But she's just a kid. You never said that she would be a kid."

Cail shrugged. "How'd I know?"

Cail walked around his friend and took a look in the room. Seth joined him, wondering what she would do. They were both surprised at what they found. The girl took out a pokéball from her shirt pocket and she held it in her arms as if it's the most precious thing in the world, and she then began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>And so that is the first chapter. I wanted to post this right after the prologue but with college homework and it literally creatively draining me from any sort of artsy thing, including writing, i couldn't do anything. I struggled to finish editing this and i am so freaking relieved that i finished it. <strong>

**I would love to have opinions on what you guys think of the story plot so far. And as for the grammar, please give me advice on how i can improve that too. I am still struggling on to try and write in English though i want to be an English author...*face palm* i fail. Lol ^.^**

**Here is one picture for this chapter. .com/art/Naomi-1-Chapter-1-Savior-282172316 Its the little girl/Naomi. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter and i hope to .com/art/Naomi-1-Chapter-1-Savior-282172316 up the next chapter really soon. **


	3. Chapter 2 The hunt

Chapter 2. The hunt

A few weeks has passed, almost a month since the girl came to be at the Team Snaggem hideout. The riot from before has died down and they've all completely forgotten about their toy and went on to find other things they could do to make the time pass.

Meanwhile, the young girl hasn't said a word to anyone ever. The young girl hasn't done very much. All she does during the day besides eating and using the bathroom was play with the Pokémon that she had in the pokéball. Every day she played with her Eevee, by the looks of it the little fox was just a baby, and that was whenever Cail wasn't around to talk to the girl. Once or twice a day, Cail would come over to the room and talk to the girl about anything he thought of. Usually the things he would bring up in conversations wouldn't be appropriate, or at all but even so, it never seemed to bother her. She was very interested in everything he talked about, especially the inappropriate stuff. She soaked that up all of that information like a sponge.

Seth couldn't believe that the girl was actually giving Cail her full and complete attention while she wouldn't even speak to him or look at him. Anytime that he would speak to her, she would either look towards the floor or glare at him if she was forced to make eye contact with him.

Even her little Eevee was giving him evil glares. The little fox glares at him none stop whenever the dark haired girl was giving her attention to Cail. Once in a while Seth would glare back at the fox but he quickly grew tired of it. He also cursed himself for doing something that is so pathetic and what he found to be a waste of time.

For the whole time that the girl has been at the Team Snaggem hideout, she hasn't made much of an effort of anything. This annoyed Seth. His first impression was that she was the laziest kid he's ever met and he started thinking of having Cail take care of her since he's the one that found her in the first place.

And finally one morning, she spoke.

It was early, about dawn when Seth was shaken awake by his little guest. He was up late the previous night working on the Shadow Project and he didn't want to be disturbed. He tried ignoring her, hoping that she would stop but she was very persistent.

The thing that really woke him up was the sound of a squeaky, unfamiliar voice. "I'm hungry," said the voice.

Seth immediately sprung up from his corner that he's been using to sleep and sat straight to find his little guest siting on the ground, crossed legs while holding her little Eevee in her arm.

He thought that he would never hear the girl's voice after she was completely silent and he's never heard her voice. After a week, he just labeled that the kid was a mute stopped trying to make her talk to him. And so to hear that small voice, it surprised him.

"You just talked," he said with wide eyes. "Why the hell now?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," she repeated quietly.

That wasn't the answer he was expecting but none the less, he was still going to get breakfast. "What do you want?" he asked, while scratching his head and made a little yawn.

The girl sat there next to him, blinking in confusion. "I'm hungry," she again repeated.

"I already know that! What do you want to eat?" he asked again, his anger beginning to rise.

"Food," she innocently answered.

Is she trying to piss me off? Seth thought to himself angrily.

Seth stomped his way out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen. The floor shook as Seth made his way from his room and to the kitchen while waking up a few people who were still sleeping, especially everyone on the floor below.

Seth's known for having anger issues and everyone that came his way has always found this out very quickly. It doesn't matter if anybody's around or not, when he feels the need to let out his anger, sadness or any emotion, he just lets it out in the open. It's the only way he knows how to relieve stress and it's the only thing that has helped him calm down in the past.

In the kitchen which Seth expected since it was still early in the morning but he found that there were a few awake this early in the morning which surprised him. There was no one else but Cail in the whole kitchen. The long green haired teen was standing in front of the counter with a flower pot with a bunch of flowers. He had a clear bottle of something, it looked like it was water but Seth knew that water didn't come in a glass bottle. Whatever Cail was pouring in the pot of flower, there was no way that it was good for the flower.

Seth sighed knowing that whatever his was doing is once again is stupid and not good for the flower.

"What the hell are you doing to that flower?" Seth asked as he took the bottle from his friend and drank whatever it was in the bottle. He soon found out that it was a bottle this new type of alcohol which is like wine but it isn't. "Oh, I love this stuff," he said as he took one more gulp from the bottle.

"Feeding it," he answered. "Beer has bread in it."

Seth sighed again. "It's not beer, you dumbass," he said while patting his friends back. "How many times did your mom drop you on the head as a baby?"

Cail shrugged and took the bottle from his friend and had a taste. He grinned, "This shits awesome!" he shouted.

Seth wished that he couldn't believe the level of stupidity of his friend has, but he's also seen him do worse before. He once tried to convince a group of young girls to rob a grocery store for him. It didn't work, the girls got caught and he just left as soon as he saw the cop cars. When he did when he got back to the hideout, he went to steal tobacco from Gonzap's personal stash and somehow didn't get caught doing that.

"Get out of here, you crazy bastard," Seth said as he pushed his friend away from the counter. "Don't be in here if you ain't eating."

"Are you here to eat?" Cail asked curiously. He watched Seth go to the fridge and take something out. Cail tried to see what it was but Seth tried everything in his power to hide what he had. Cail had to pivot around until he was able to see what his friend was preparing. "You don't eat eggs."

"It's not for me," Seth answered. "That kid finally said something, she gripped about food," he growled, still being a little bit angry at the lack of communication.

"Oh," he simply said. "That kid did tell me that she loved eggs."

* * *

><p>This was the first time that Seth has left Naomi on her own without anyone watching her. Every time he left her alone, he would always have someone watching her. Cail a few times but mostly this one new kid that Seth is using blackmail against to do what he wants.<p>

She was quiet glad that she was able to make him leave and have be all on her own because she was finally able to try to escape. For the past three weeks and a half, she's been waiting patiently in his room until she was able to find the perfect chance to escape from this place that she's being held hostage.

Naomi didn't waste another moment to collect her Eevee, and she also looked around and started collecting everything that she could find in the room, either to see if she can steal some money or something that she couldn't later on sell or trade the object.

She left immediately not too long after she was able to take anything that she thought that could be valuable and yet small enough for her to be able to carry on her own. It didn't take long for a few people to spot her and start following the young girl, a few people being the same people who she met on her first day at the hideout.

This was the very moment when she decided to stop running and face her opponents for the first time. She was tired of running away from every single problem that she had, she at least wanted to stand up for herself once before she completely disappeared from her captive place.

Naomi sharply turned around and stood in front of the group that was following her. "Eevee!" she called for her little fox. "Use light Screen!" she shouted.

The little fox jumped off the top of Naomi's head while her eyes began to glow a baby blue light. A sheet of pale blue, the same color as the fox's eyes came up right between Naomi and the people who were following her, separating them from coming near the other and hearing the other people on the other side of the Light Screen.

"Yay!" she jumped with joy. She picked up her Eevee in her arms and continued running.

Naomi ran through the closest turn every time she needed to turn since she didn't know how to leave the building. She only took one right and she lost count of how many lefts she took. She didn't care enough to remember how she arrived to be in Seth's room when she first arrived at the Team Snaggem hideout since back then she was trying to just get out of that green haired guys's grasp. Naomi had no idea where she was going, though she didn't care that much either since all she cared about was disappearing.

So when she got on the roof, she then knew that she was lost.

"Crap!" she said but then slapped her hand on her mouth.

Growing up, her parents never let her curse and they used to slap her mouth really hard when she was younger. When she was about ten years old, Naomi started covering her mouth whenever her parents would catch her cursing.

Naomi walked to the edge of the roof and looked to see how far she was from the ground. "Should we jump?" she asked her little Eevee while taking a little peek over the edge. It looked to be about four stories high.

The little fox whined and ran to the stairs. "Okay, not that way."

Naomi was just about to run down the stairs when she found someone standing in front of the stairs, looking like she was waiting for the young girl. It was one of the gang members from the crowd, the only one who didn't treat Naomi badly and also one of the only few girls in the gang. Naomi remembers Cail talking about the few girls of the gang, there are some girls who are just like a normal gang member, but most are just girlfriends. There are also a few prostitutes also staying but not many of them stay for very long, and apparently they never stay for free either.

"Where are you going?" the woman asked.

The woman blocked Naomi's way is about in her late teens or early twenties. Scarlet red hair pulled into a fur like bun but most of her hair is still down and very long, passed her back. A very good part of her hair is covering one of her eyes and her eyes are beautiful, the color of crystals. And by the way she was dressed and her piercings, Naomi could see that she was one of the members of Team Snaggem and not just one of the guy's girlfriends.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked again, sounding a little bit angry.

"I'm getting outta here," she replied and passed the scarlet haired woman and ran towards the stairs. "See yea," she shouted and not even turning back but waved her hand goodbye.

* * *

><p>Cera was overly confused by the little girl and the way she was acting. She understood why the young girl wanted to leave by the way that she was being beated the first moment that she arrived at the hideout, but what confused her was the way that she was trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. But Cera was more confused at why a child her age is all alone. A child like her shouldn't be on her own in a gang hideout.<p>

Cera walked over to the edge of the roof and waited. She knew what the girl was trying to do and wanted to see how long it would take her to find the exit. She waited there for about ten and fifteen minutes before she saw the young girl ran out of the hideout and into view. The young girl looked to be completely out of breath.

It didn't take long for the dark haired girl to find the motorbike, climbed on the first one she spotted and stayed there for a good number of minutes trying to figure out how to turn it on.

Cera laughed to herself watching the little girl trying to figure out the motorbike. She was also able to hear the frustrated high pitch screeches coming from the tiny girl. Cera laughed so much that the young girl heared and turned around long enough to give Cera a good long glare.

"Try to kick the engine," Cera shouted out. "My bike's a bitch," she shouted, somewhat laughing out loud.

After that piece of advice, it didn't take more than thirty seconds for the girl to kick the engine and drive off.

And that was also the same moment when Seth swore at the top of his lungs. "Son of a bitch!"

"Oh, when did get here?" Cera asked, almost giggling like a fake little girl, teasing Seth. "Who's the son of a bitch? Is your mother a bitch?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, slut," he snickered. "Where the fuck is she going?"

Cera shrugged while making a face, teasing him some more. "I don't know. Why don't you put her on a leash next time?"

Seth snickered again and rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest."

Ever since Cera dumped him, he feels like she's being bitter against him for some reason or another. He doesn't understand why since she was the one who dumped him a year ago. And even if they aren't going out anymore, not a lot has changed, it's almost like they haven't broken up. They still argue the same way and they're still having sex like they used to.

Though Seth doesn't understand the difference from then they were dating to now, he also didn't care much either way and stopped trying to figure out why Cera does what she does.

Cera giggled some more while she watched her ex almost literally steam over his little guest actually escaping.

"You better go get her," Cera sang, teasing the poor teen some more. "She's got my bike so she shouldn't go very far."

"God damn it!" Seth shouted once again. "You're coming to get this kid with me," he demanded while taking Cera by the wrist and dragging her.

* * *

><p>The motorbike that Naomi stole from the hideout, it broke down a couple hours later. At first she tried to fix it on her own but soon found out that it was impossible for someone who knows next to nothing about vehicles. But it wasn't all bad since she had already arrived to a big city.<p>

Naomi was completely amazed at the city when she arrived, not knowing that there would be any big cities in a desert like Orre. She thought that the only big city was in the Sinnoh region where she was born and raised, but now that she saw that there were more amazing places outside of her hometown, she wanted to see more of the world more than ever.

The first thing Naomi decided to do was find out how much money she can get from the items she's taken. She knew very well that she needed money to survive long enough until she can find a job. She needs to try and save up some money for food and most important of all, she needs to buy a ticket for any kind of transportation to Hoenn. Naomi knew after her first trip through the desert that she will need some sort of mode of transportation.

Even if she was young, she knew very well what she needed to take care of herself and so, the very first place Naomi visited was a pawn shop. She knew very well how they operated since one of her friends from school, his parents own a pawn shop. Her friend brought her to the pawn shop once when they were ten to see how it was like. And because of that experience alone, Naomi feels confident enough that she'll make a lot of money.

While walking around looking for a pawn shop, Naomi noticed that some people were staring at her. She didn't like the stares that she was getting from the people all around her. She could feel every pair of eyes that were staring and she didn't like the feeling.

After almost ten minutes of wandering the streets, the young girl finally was able to find a random pawn shop. And to her surprise, this pawns shop wasn't as nice as the one her friend's parents owned. The windows were smashed, the welcome sign on the door was painted over with spray paint and just the whole shop looked terrible. The one thing that made the young girl reconsider visiting the pawn shop was there were bullet holes in the walls. Some of them also looked fresh. This really scared Naomi, but not enough to get what she knows that that she needs to survive, which is money.

At first, no one noticed the little girl walking in the shop. It was only when she dropped her bag of stolen goods on the counter that people noticed her. All eyes in the shop were once again on her.

"Well there little missy," one of the men behind the counter said with a kind of pirate accent while looking down at the young Naomi. "You're really brave."

"How am I brave?" Naomi asked angrily. "I came to do business."

The man that the young girl was talking to laughed loudly. This annoyed Naomi that he was laughing and treating her like a child. She took her bag back from the counter and started marching out of the pawn shop.

When she opened the door to leave, Naomi spotted the guy that she was staying with, and Cail and a few other people who were from Team Snaggem. She immediate knew that this city wasn't safe anymore.

"Where are you going?" the man behind the counter screamed. He jumped over the counter and started walking towards the young girl. "What do you got in that bag of yours?" he said while laughing like if he was drunk.

Right away, Naomi knew it was time to leave. She'd rather get captured by Team Snaggem then finds out what that man would do to her. So she took a chance and dashed out of the pawn shop.

Naomi made a sharp left turn around the building for a quick get away. She kept on running away until she wasn't able to anymore. When she finally stopped running, she doesn't know how long, she started taking deep breaths to calm herself down while she sat down in an alley corner when she her head started feeling dizzy and her stomach nauseated.

* * *

><p>The search for the girl was the biggest fuss that Seth had to deal with in the longest time. The last time he had to go through this much trouble was when he was a child. And the trouble he went through back then, in his mind it doesn't compare to what he's doing to find this girl that he doesn't even know her name, much less even spoke to him.<p>

In his mind, he knew why he wanted the girl found. He's been letting the girl stay in his room and let her sleep in his bed, he fed her, help her recover from the beating she received, and yet she wouldn't speak to him and she even stole from him. The anger that he's feeling doesn't even compare to anything that he can describe in words. He just wants to find the girl first and then go from there.

When Seth saw the girl drive off with Cera's motorbike, he immediately took Cera by the hand and started dragging her around so that could help him find a few people to help him find the girl.

He doesn't know what he's pissed about the most. He had a lot of things that he's pissed about but he's thinks that being robbed by an ungrateful little girl is what might drive him over the edge.

So while prowling the streets, he had his flying Pokémon out to search from above to make task easier. Seth had his Skamory for years and he completely trusts his Pokémon to complete this simple task.

Skamory flew high above the city to what he considered the perfect height for searching what he and his master calls a pestering brat.

Not long after he was released from his pokéball, only minutes after flying over the city, Skarmory found the only dark haired person for miles. There is no one with black hair in this region, not that Skarmory has seen.

So he flew down to where he found the dark haired girl and when he landed, he knew that he had found the girl that his master was looking for. The dark haired girl was sitting with her knees up and her head on her knees.

Skarmory hopped his was towards the girl and pressed his beak against her head to make her notice that he had found her. She didn't react or try to move away from the steel bird.

Skarmory feared that the girl was dead. He did the only thing he could think to do. He needs to bring her to his master as fast as he could. Skarmory knew that the desert wasn't a place that humans are able to be in without dying. The sun wasn't a friendly source of light. Skarmory once saw a whole gang of dead human being eaten by other flying Pokémon, most were already skeleton when he found them.

He didn't know if the girl was dead or not but he knew that if anyone would know, it would be his master. Skarmory didn't know how to bring the human girl with him, flying would be the fastest way of finding his master again was to get her to his master. So he leaned the girl up against him so that she would just sit on his back and try to fly until he could find his master. But the plan didn't go very well.

When Skarmory flew high above the buildings, the girl started slipping from his back. He tried to fly a little more slowly but that wasn't working out. The girl completely slid off and started falling. Skarmory started panicking and swooped down to grab the girl's shirt. Skarmory sense of balance was thrown way off and he almost plummeted towards the ground. He struggled to fly straight but he decided to try to make a crash landing as lightly and slowly as possible.

Meanwhile, Seth wandered outside of the city.

He left the search for the girl to Cera so that he could take his mind off of everything for even just a moment. As Gonzap's heir and adoptive son, Seth has a lot of stuff to do and take care of. Now more than ever since the Shadow project came to be.

In his opinion, Seth doesn't believe that the Shadow project will make the gang bigger like Gonzap believes it will. That's what Gonzap's been ranting about when the project first came to the ears of everybody. There was a dispute if they would join Chipper on the Shadow project and most agreed that they should just ignore Chipper, but even with all of the doubt, Gonzap had already joined Chipper when the project was first heard. This decision angered a huge number of people and especially Seth.

Gonzap had put Seth on the Shadow project. He is to work with Chipper on the project, but Chipper hasn't given Team Snaggem any other jobs then just gathering Pokémons for their Shadow experiments.

This is the main reason why Seth has been stressing out. Seth himself had to start his own project on a machine that forcefully steals Pokémon from there trainers. It took him two years to develop a prototype, the Snag Machine. The first snag machine was fully functional but too big to transport around and because of the size, Seth had to start bringing random trainers to the hideout to snag there pokémons.

That is when Seth inherited the nickname, The Snagger and it was also when Gonzap declared that Seth would become the leader of Team Snaggem of anything ever happened to him.

Seth had hoped that a walk would help him forget about those two projects, even just for a moment but it didn't help him forget about the projects. All he's done was think about how to improve the snag machine. He's been thinking of bringing a snag machine that is portable, something that attached to the trainers arm. This way, any trainer will be able to snag multiple pokémons in a row and that trainer can do this anywhere. They would also be able to quickly escape with the pokémon that they've stolen.

"Damn it!" he cursed while slapping his palm in the middle of his face.

Seth was just about to head back to the city when he heard the cry of his Skarmory. He looked behind him to find his Skarmory flying closely to the ground crookedly. Skarmory had found the girl and was carrying her with her shirt in his beak. Skarmory looked exhausted, he actually started plummeting to the ground.

"Damn it," he growled. "I'll catch her!" he shouted at his pokémon with his arms in the air ready to catch his annoying guest.

Skarmory had already dropped before Seth even finished telling his Pokémon to drop her. Seth ran as soon as he saw the girl drop from the sky and dove, sliding across the sand to catch the falling kid. And thankfully he caught her, but the girl fell on his back.

"Jesus Christ," he painfully said. "CAIL! CERA!" he called out to his friends.

While he waited for his friends, he pushed the girl off his back and cursed at himself some more for going through this much trouble for this kid.

And that was when he noticed her face. She cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavely. Seth went to touch her forehead to check if she was sick. Unfortunately, he found his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wished that i finished this a lot sooner, really. I hate editing my stupid spelling mistakes and grammar, thought i dont think that they're all gone. I speak english fine, its just the writing part that's got my stumped. <strong>

***sigh* **

**Okay so i already finished a picture for the first chapter, i actually drew this in September and somehow started writing this...Lol...and i was looking for it all weekend but for some reason, i lost the stupid thing and i am so pissed at myself for losing the best picture that i made in months. I just want to cry. The picture was of when Naomi got beat up, i kinda went nuts and went around telling everyone i beat up a twelve years old while showing the picture because i thought it was funny...i really need to find it...**

**For now, that picture will be the priority in my mind, behind school, homework, work, and working getting publish...*sigh* i really do too much. **

**Please review! PLEASE! Lol JKJKJK**


	4. Chapter 3: Her Name

Chapter 3. Her Name

Naomi woke up feeling completely dizzy. At first she thought it was because she had just woken up but she later figured out that she might be sick. And she also noticed that she wasn't in the alleyway anymore but in a room of what could belong to a girl. Another thing that has also changed was her clothes.

Naomi was afraid that she might have been taken by someone and that whoever took her might have played around with her while she wasn't conscience.

She felt like crying. The one time she decided to do something that her parents forbade her from doing and she feels like her world is crumbling all around her. Ever since she left home, she has felt like everything she does goes horribly wrong.

Naomi originally planned on leaving the country but she didn't have enough money. She hadn't realised that plains were so much money to just get on. So she snuck on a boat that took her from the Sinnoh region to and made her way to Fiore and took a bus to Johto. When she got to the edge of Johto, and that was when he ran out of money. She started walking from there and that was how she collapsed in the desert.

The young girl shook her head, trying to forget about that. She wanted to concentrate on leaving wherever she was. Naomi didn't want to waste another minute and she left. She stood up and started looking around for the she was wearing before and all of the things that she had with her. But more importantly, she wanted to find the pokéball that carries her precious friend. She looked all over the room in disappointment.

"Where is it?" Naomi whined to herself, almost crying.

She ran all around the room looking for her pokéball but stopped when she heard laughter. She heard two people, one sounded like a female's voice and the other a male's.

Out of sheer curiosity, Noami walked over to the door of the room which was cracked open a little bit. She pressed the right side of her face against the wall and peered through the opening.

* * *

><p>Back in Seth's room, he had decided to lie down on his bed for the first time in a month. During the whole last month, Seth had been sleeping on the floor, allowing the girl the most comfort as possible. He was hopping this would help the young girl open up but his plan didn't go as planned though.<p>

He was so relieved to have his bed back for himself. Seth wanted nothing more than to just lie there, close his eyes and pretend like the whole world around him is dead. Lying on his back with his arms extended, spread out completely.

He had just shut his eyes when he heard the door open.

"Damn it! Can't I have five seconds alone?!" he shouted while rolling over to face the wall.

Ha heard no reply. He again tried relaxing his mind to help himself drift off but he was yet again interrupted. He felt a body brush up again his back and an arm around his body.

Seth recognised who this arm belonged to, "Cera! What the hell are you doing?"

"How did you know it was me?" she whined.

Seth took Cera by the wrist and pulled her around, over him so that she could face him. "Who else would be wearing knitted full arm length gloves in the desert, and in the middle of the summer?"

Cera giggled, "True."

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he asked angrily.

"What do you think?" she asked, seductively tracing her finger from the middle of his chest, going down. "Isn't it time we play another round?"

Rolling his eyes, Seth grabbed Cera's hand that she used to seduce him and lightly bit her index finger.

"Starting off that way, are you?" she lightly teased him.

He ignored her and continued. Seth began sucking on her finger while he repositioned himself over her, straddling her. He then went on to her neck. He licked her neck going all the way down to her corset.

When he noticed that thing, he sighed. "Why the hell do you wear that damn thing? Do you know how hard it is to take off?"

"I never had to take it off myself before," he teased him again.

Seth growled again in frustration. Because of the stupid situation he somehow got himself in, he just decided to pick up Cera over his shoulder and carry her back to her room.

While walking through the hall, Cera didn't stir, she didn't cry for help. The whole time she hummed to herself a little song that she might have made up on the spot while she waved at everyone they passed by.

In Cera's room, Seth dropped her on her bed while he looked around her room for clippers. And while he rummaged, Cera thought it would be a good idea to get herself ready for another round.

"Take your time," she said stretching out her arms over her head. "If you're looking for scissors, look in my jewelry box."

Seth looked back at Cera and saw her pointing to her nightstand. He walked there and opened the drawer. He found a small red box in the drawer and found the clippers inside.

Cera draped her arms over Seth's shoulder and kissing the back of his neck. "Hurry up! You shouldn't make a girl wait." She took his chin in the palm of her hand and twisted his face to her, pressing their lips together.

Seth twisted to face Cera and he pushed her on her back.

The sound came from the other room that was attached to the one where Cera stays. She used to have someone else stay in her room but it's been vacant since that girl left Team Snaggem accusing Cera of stealing her boyfriend.

"Seth, what are you…" Cera tried asking confusingly.

She looked back and watched as Seth walked up to the hardly closed door. He waited for a few moments outside of the door and then just randomly decided to kick open the door.

Just then, a loud yelp came from the other room.

"Damn it, Seth! You didn't have to do that! The door wasn't even locked, let alone closed," Cera shouted while tossing her arms in the air.

Seth sighed. He put his hand in the other room for one second and picked up the young girl with his one hand by her white t-shirt.

The young girl wailed and squirmed around. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" she cried out. "You fat head!"

Cera laughed. "She called you fat head."

"Shut up!" he yelled out like a child.

"Are you deaf? I said let me go!" the young girl swung her fist up and hit Seth's elbow, "You stupid idiot!" Unfortunately for the young girl, her strength didn't even hurt him. "Whatever you did to me, I won't let you get away with it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know why you wanted me to come back here but I won't let you do what you want with me!"

Seth took and long, deep breath and he started scratching his head with his free hand. He began to get very frustrated over his ex-girlfriend laughing at him and a little girl that is accusing him of doing something.

"Don't worry, hun," Cera said while walking near the girl and patted her head. "Little boy Seth here didn't do anything, if that is what you're saying."

Cera elbowed Seth and winked.

"Yeah, whatever," he growled.

He then dropped her on the ground without thinking about it even once and walked out of Cera's bedroom while slamming the bedroom door shut.

"There he goes again, storming off like a hotheaded drama queen," Cera sighed and rolled her eyes. "Now, there is the matter of you, my little spy."

The young woman turned around to find the young dark haired girl with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, all curled up on the floor. The young girl was whimpering to herself.

"Oh man," Cera said, scratching the back of her head. "Look kid, Seth didn't do anything to violate you in any way possible. After his Skarmory flew you back to the outskirts of town, you looked dead and that was when he handed you over to me. I said that I would take care of you until you're fever broke. All I did was change your clothes and put you in the spare room, nothing major."

The young dark haired girl continued to caress herself and ignored Cera.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, raising her voice annoyingly.

The long dark locks shifted slightly.

Cera made a small chuckle. "I'll just take that as a yes," she quietly said out loud.

The young girl sat up and wiped her tears from her face and looked up at the young woman with her big almost silver. Cera pitied the young girl, knowing the feeling of being in an unfamiliar place and just being so frustrated that everything seems to be falling apart all around you.

She was also once a young girl who was on her own, she remembers struggling to try and survive before she joined Team Snaggem. Memories rushing back to Cera's mind all at once and even she wanted to cry.

She held the young girl in her arms, cradling her. "Don't cry," she said, trying to comfort the crying child. "I promise you Seth didn't touch you and that no would ever hurt you that way."

The young girl stopped whimpering long enough to look back up at Cera. She quickly whipped her tears away and wrapped her around the arms that were cradling her.

"What's your name?" Cera asked gently.

The young girl just sat there like a ball and looked down.

"You don't need to give me your full name, just any name so that we call you by something. Seth has been calling you leach," she said laughing, trying to make the mood in the room more pleasant. "Please just give me any name."

"Naomi…" she paused for a few seconds, "Soma. My name is Naomi Soma."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i am sorry that i havent been able to upload any chapters of either of my stories. I should be since i love writing and i am next to obsessed doing it all the f*cking time. Aw well. I am now officially done college, thank f*cking god that its over. <strong>

**To be honest, i hated writing this chapter. I wanted to hae something exciting happen but i couldnt think of anything that was nearly as good as what i have planned for when Naomi is older and then ending, though sad** _EPIC_ FORESHADOWING!** Maybe its not as epic as i think it'll be but i like the ending ^^ I always come up with the ending even before the beginning, which is why the prologue sucked xD I really hate it too if anyone has read it or might read it Lol Well if any of you guys care about ****_spoilers_**** then all i will say is that the ending will make a huge impact on Seth and that will be my reason why he went rogue and blew the hell up of the hideout. **

**Going back to the school thing** (damn my ADHD . It keeps making me jump back anf forth from subject to subject. Is like that weird picture i recently shared on Facebook. (If you care, it goes...*I wish I could sleep...but my damn A.D.D kicks in and well basically, one sheep, two sheep, cow, turtle, duck, Old McDonald had a farm...HEEEY Macarena!* which is how my head sometimes goes but not that that extreme) wow...this is long for no good reason Lol xDD), **now that i am done school, i need to get myself a f*cking job so that i can go to Anime North next year and other stuff to but my mind is mostly in AN and maybe going to Fan Expo next year but not this year. One convention was enough for my first one where i wasnt the youngest **(I used to go to craft shows and sewing shows with my mother and i am not kiddng you, i'm litterally always the youngest there, not counting my mother)**. And i am sooooo been planning on moving out since i was fourteen, not issues that are that serious but i hate livin under the same roof as my brothers, they are bigger hemroids then i am and that is saying something, not kidding you in any way. **

**Stupid random stuff! I keep typing stupid random stuff that has nothing to do with anything *cries* **

**The next chapter wont be a chapter, i was working on while working on this one. I will include diary entries from Naomi. Its like dramatic irony, something i remember learning while reading **_The Twelth Night_ **I think that's the name. Its supposed to be the original Shakespears play that we now know as **_She's the Man_**. Little Naomi ****_Soma_**** isnt the girl she says she is ^^ I will no further spoil cause i know how people hate it but i hate not knowing anything in the story. I dont know how you people can not know what will happen next . **

**The actual Chapter 4 will take place some time after when Cera takes in Naomi. I havent decided how long after but maybe sometime around the end of summer **(the first ark was basically in the middle of July and August) **And this where i can really start my bad jokes in my head of making fun of the characters, mostly Seth since he's such a sour puss and most of the time not fun xDDD I am offically Naomi! xDDDDD**

**Okay, i will stop here cause i will just keep writing stupid random nonsense. See you in the next chapter ^^ Have a good day.**


	5. Naomi's Diary Entry 1

Naomi's Diary. Entry 1

Dear diary,

Wow, I can't believe that I am actually in a gang's hideout. Every time I wake up in the morning and see my new unfamiliar surroundings, I sometimes still wonder if I am dreaming or something.

I don't know how long it's been since I was dragged here by Cail but it isn't that long ago. I still remember waking up seeing my nanny and her trying to get me ready for either school or the weekend classes that my parents arranged for me to have. I always used to run away from those stupid weekend classes, usually jumping out of my window and climbing down the tree that was just there. I would always go to my friend's house after I got off the property and tried to stay there until my brothers found me later.

Oh man, my brothers. It's been over three months since I left home and I think the only thing I really miss is Greg and my brothers. There isn't much that I miss from my previous life, I am actually quite glad that I'm not there anymore.

I don't really want to think about that right now.

I am happy that Cera had decided to let me stay in her spare bedroom. I don't know where else I would even go. Cera seems to be nice enough. I like her a lot but there is the thing of her having sex, if not two different guys a day then its three guys in a four day period. I don't who worse to be honest, her or my brother, Kai. I sometimes wonder what would happen if they ever met, I bet you anything that I currently own, which is a lot, that they would be spending most of their time in bed. And if Cera were at my house, they would be all day in bed and ordering the servants to get them food and water, you know so they won't die or anything.

I really don't want to think about them having sex. Very likely, those two won't meet at all so I won't have to even imagine that.

Why am I thinking about Sex anyways? I hate myself for thinking of such a stupid subject. I am happy that I asked Cera to get me this notebook so that I can write down. I used to write down everything that bothered me before.

Now that I think about it, will my parents and the police go through my room and look in my notebooks to try and find me? I should have taken the notebooks with me when I ran away. I should have thought more about what I was doing or even where I was going. I honestly thought this was going to be easy, leave, find a place, find a job, hope that no one would recognise me from TV and try to have a normal life.

Oh man! What am I going to do if my parents find me?

* * *

><p><strong>Halarious. Its funny for me to be able to update this fast considering how it took me about two semesters to finally update Chapter 3 . <strong>

**Naomi's diary, its supposed to be my way of doing **_EPIC FORESHADOWING!_** I dont know if anyone else thinks this is funny. This is mostly for my own amusement and writing in the first person is soooo much easier for me. It being the reason why i made **An Unfortunate Accident (my LOZ timeline fiction) **in the first person for most parts. **

**I sooo cant wait to get to the next ark of the plot . Aw well, the story must go on on it story course. **

**I hope you liked reading. Please review and have a nice day ^^**


End file.
